thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts
' Scratch' is a badnik chicken created by Doctor Robotnik as an adversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with his counterpart Grounder, he is a member of Robotnik's Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. They are Robotnik's main henchmen, and two of the main antagonists of the series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Grounder is a badnik created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik as an adversary of Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with his partner Scratch, he is a member of Robotnik's Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. They are Robotnik's main henchmen, and two of the main antagonists of the series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Coconuts is a robot monkey from the early years of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He has a somewhat rounded body, lanky limbs, red fur, black/brown eyes, peach/white face and wears a gray jumpsuit with chest screen and buttons with red boots. Coconuts speaks with a New Jersey accent. Scratch Physical appearance Scratch resembles a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs, similar to Cluckoids or Clucker (named コケッコー "Kokekko" in Japan), one of the enemy Badniks in the Wing Fortress Zone of Sonic 2. He is distinctified by his prominent cockadoodle-like laugh, "Ba-ha! Ha-ha!". Scratch seems to be the leader of the badniks, has a IQ of 40, and is marginally smarter than Grounder, making up for his lack of Grounder's assorted gadgets. Abilities Scratch does not have much in the way of abilities. Like a real rooster/chicken, Scratch is capable of pecking foes, with the pecking more reminiscent of a woodpecker. He also seems to have a telescopic neck which can extend and retract - his head often retracts into his torso to protect himself. He is also said to be the smartest of the badniks, but that isn't saying much considering how stupid they all are. Like his counterpart Grounder, Scratch is amazingly stupid and fails at almost everything he does. One example of Scratch's stupidity is in the "Attack on Pinball Fortress" episode. Scratch accidentally gets zapped by Dr. Robotnik's Stupidity Ray, but Scratch does not change because he is already so stupid that he cannot be made any more stupid. However, also like Grounder, he is quite persistent and fairly durable - whenever either of them get damaged or blown to bits (which is very often), they can be repaired very easily and always come back for more. Robotnik himself wondered in one episode why he bothers to constantly repair them despite how much they fail. In the episode "Trail of the Missing Tails", Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts are temporarily transformed into giant monster versions of themselves. Scratch looks more like an ordinary chicken in this state, almost resembling Cluck, the mechanical chicken pet of Robotnik in the "SatAM" animated series. In this state, the robots are much bigger and stronger than normal, but it is unknown if they have any further new abilities. Grounder Physical appearance Grounder is a small, short, stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass bellybutton as well as drills instead of his hands and nose. He also carries a plate on his back that reads "X-14". Grounder's design was purposefully derived from the Grounder enemy Badnik from Sonic the Hedgehog 2's Aquatic Ruin Zone, though those Grounders (named ハンドリル "Handrill" in Japan) were mass produced, their color schemes were different and they attacked by bursting out of walls. He has a IQ of 25, and is notably less intelligent than Scratch, but once acquired a chip that increased his intelligence beyond Dr. Robotnik's - it was subsequently lost. Grounder also seems to be the most fragile of Robotnik's robots, getting blown to bits slightly more often than the others. Abilities While Scratch seems to be the brains, Grounder is the artillery - his robot body is filled with accessories, which switch usually in his drill hands with any number of weapons or tools such as ropes, helicopter blades, gas guns, parachutes and boxing gloves, stores assorted equipment (commonly, a telephone) in his torso and even has the components of a Swiss Army knife installed in his tongue. His drill hands can also act as a telephone by using one drill hand as a receiver and the other as a speaker. Either way, both robots are amazingly stupid and fail at almost everything they do. However they are also quite persistent and fairly durable - whenever they get damaged or blown to bits (which is very often) they can be repaired very easily and always come back for more. Robotnik himself wondered in one episode why he always has to repair them. Coconuts Personality Coconuts is grumpy, cynical and obsessive over proving himself better than Scratch and Grounder. He has a lot of tenacity and doesn't back down easily, and has often times proven himself the smartest of the three bots, even managing to actually capture Sonic on more than one occasion. He despises his role as Robotnik's janitor. Trivia *Though Scratch has a lack of gadgets like his brother, in the episode, "Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad" Scratch's fingers transformed into a pair scissors. In "Grounder the Genius", Scratch has a "fastpeck mode" where he becomes shaped differently and acts like a jackhammer. Though this was inputted by Grounder (who became a genius) as a form of punishment whenever Scratch refuses to do something or is very rude. It is unknown if he still has this mode. *In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, he plays like the character Rulue from Puyo Puyo, the game on which Mean Bean Machine is based. Ironically, since Rulue is the second-to-last enemy, Scratch's MBM AI is the smartest in the game aside from the final boss (Eggman), whereas he is very stupid in AoStH (though smarter than Grounder, who is the eighth opponent), outclassed in smarts by Coconuts (who was placed as the fourth opponent). *In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Grounder plays like Witch from Puyo Puyo, the game on which Mean Bean Machine was based. Ironically, since Witch is the eighth opponent, Grounder's MBM AI is rather smart, whereas he is an idiot in AoStH. His AI is still weaker than Scratch's, who was based on Rulue (the second-to-last enemy) and has very smart AI, referencing Scratch being the brains of the two in the show. *As a running gag in multiple episodes of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Grounder often says he wants his mama. Scratch then reminds him that he doesn't have a mama, to which Grounder replies that he wants one. *Grounder and Scratch throughout the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog series fall for Sonic's disguises constantly, however in "Momma Robotnik's Birthday", Grounder states that the robot repairman Robotnik sent was a small blue spiny guy, a trick by Sonic to reprogram tree killing robots, meaning that he does recognize that Sonic's disguises are poor, but is still too dumb to recognize Sonic regardless. *In Sonic Blast, Coconuts is credited by his Japanese name, Ai-ai. *In the Genesis version of Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Coconuts plays like Harpy from Puyo Puyo(the game on which Mean Bean Machine was based) as they both happen to stack their blobs to the sides. Ironically, since Harpy is the fourth opponent, Coconuts' MBM AI is relatively weak, whereas he is clearly smarter than both Scratch and Grounder (who are higher-level opponents in MBM) in AoStH. *The SEGA character AiAi from the Super Monkey Ball games has the same name as Coconuts' Japanese name. Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Men Category:Henchmen Category:The League Of Villains Category:Robots Category:Non-human Category:Funniest Characters